You're My Special Puppet
by SasukeU16
Summary: Deidara sat in his room working on his art, bored. He decided to take a walk through the hall, he was going to pass by only to see his Danna working in his workshop so he decided to go in to greet him only to be snapped at, He then left angrily. He felt as if Sasori cared about nothing about his puppets, later that night Deidara has a dream about him SasoDei, Lemon near endTobiDei.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet peaceful day in the Akatsuki's Hideout, Deidara sat in his room on his bed working with his clay with no care in the world, and he was at peace when it came to his art. But he didn't feel at peace at that time, he felt nothing but bored out of his blonde mind. He sighed.

He soon got up from his desk, Deidara put his clay away and he left the room making his way down the hallway, He was about to walk on when he saw Sasori, his partner in his workshop working on some of his puppets, He walked into the shop.

"What's up, Sasori, My man?" Deidara asked leaning against the table.

"Deidara, don't you have your art to mess with, I'm busy and I don't want you messing up my puppets." Sasori questions.

"If you wanted me to go you could have asked, Un…" Deidara says feeling a little hurt by Sasori's comment but brushed it off slightly.

"I never said that, Deidara…I just don't have time for distraction…" Sasori replied.

"God damn...All you care about is your stupid puppet, Hmph!" Deidara shouts walking out of the room.

Sasori watched him storm off, He wondered what was wrong with the ticking time bomb of a blonde, He decided to go back to work he would worry about his partner later.

Deidara soon returned to his room slamming the door and stormed onto his black with red clouds bed laying on his stomach staring into his white pillow trying to calm down

*Stupid, Danna…All you care about is yours stupid useless puppets maybe if they're so important, they should be your partner instead.* Deidara thought.

Deidara was pissed off because he was in love with the puppeteer, He had been for a while now but he wouldn't dare tell him for he would probably be laughed because of his silliness or get turned down for puppets and he couldn't take that. After thinking that over, Deidara soon fell asleep tired from over thinking.

Sasori made his way back to the room, He walked in and saw the pillow on the floor, He looked over to see his partner asleep, He smiled to himself walked over the pillow in hand, He laid it by Deidara and sat quietly next to him a brief second watching him sleep. He brushed some hair away from his face softly trying not to wake the sleeping bomber

"You're so very cute when you're sleeping, Deidara…Not such a loud little brat…" Sasori whispered before placing a small kiss on Deidara's lips before moving away leaving the room going back to his workshop to continue his work, so the artistic brat could sleep peacefully.

Sasori had grown fond of his blonde friend, Actually it seems he had grown to love the blonde, He wouldn't dare tell him for his pride as well as not knowing weather what would happen if he did confess, the blonde could have the same feelings or reject them having awkwardness on their missions. So he kept them to his self


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara woke up late at night around midnight, He looked to see Sasori had not made it back, He decided to change into some comfortable clothing for the night. He wore a dark purple t-shirt and some black shorts, He let his hair down that fell resting on his shoulders as he walked, He opened the door seeing the hallway was lit up by the very bright hallway light, He walked down the hall seeing that everyone must have turned in for the night for every room had its door closed.

Deidara walked by Sasori's workshop, He saw the door to Sasori's work shop was cracked open slightly, the light shined in the room, He decided to go inside once he entered he saw Sasori was still working on his puppets, Deidara betted that Sasori never left the room.

"Ah it seems you've decided to wake up…Nice little outfit Deidara…" Sasori says smirking while he stared at the blonde.

Deidara blushed slightly as he looked at himself, he hid his blush from the red-haired puppeteer, and He decided not to comment on that.

"So…Deidara, Why are you here?" Sasori questions his eyes leaving the blonde going back to his work on his puppet.

"I saw the light on in here, I came to apologize about the way I acted, Hm…"Deidara says looking away to hide his shame.

"Perfectly fine, I just wonder what made you act the way you did, I mean you've never gotten that way before when I was working on my puppets, So Deidara what's making you tick now?" Sasori questions.

"Uh…I…No reason, Goodnight Danna…" Deidara says flushed as he turns to go only to be pulled back by Sasori.

Sasori two inches away from Deidara's face, Deidara's heart picked up beating faster as well as his cheeks as he looked at Sasori who slightly looked back as he put his puppets away, Sasori moved closer, Deidara moved into him. Sasori then turned the light off that was behind Deidara moving away from the blonde walking to the door ready to leave. Deidara only stayed there looking at him confused.

"I think I should take a rest for the night, let's go together, Deidara." Sasori says as he steps out of the room. Deidara following him.

Sasori and Deidara returned to their room, Deidara quickly got into his bed facing the wall. Sasori removed his clothes putting on some comfortable ones. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and black pants, He crawled into his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Deidara?" Sasori questions.

"What, Hn?" Deidara speaks up.

"When I went to turn the light off why did you move into me?" Sasori questions.

"Uh…It was an accident, Hm…" Deidara says.

"Or was it that you wanted me to kiss you?" Sasori replies.

W-What, S-Sasori-Danna, You're speaking nonsense, Goodnight…" Deidara stutters.

Sasori smiled to himself as he closed his eyes ready to fall asleep satisfied with his answer from his partner. "Goodnight, Dei-Chan."


	3. Chapter 3

It was soon morning, Deidara was still sound asleep, deep in dreaming, and Puppet like Hands touched his body roaming around touching his torso, his nipples, everywhere. He moaned out and soon was hit with a pillow.

Deidara sat up and looked over to see his partner was sitting up in his own bed staring at Deidara, Deidara blushed and glared at Sasori for waking him up.

"Deidara…You woke me up with your moaning and talking in your sleep…" Sasori says.

"Well Sorry, Princess…it's not my fault I was enjoying my dream, Hm." Deidara replies.

"What were you dreaming about that had you waking me from my sleep?" Sasori asks curious as he brushed the little princess comment away, he knew perfectly well that Deidara was the princess here.

"I-It's none of your business…" Deidara stutters.

Sasori got up from his bed, walked over to Deidara's side and pinned him to his bed and looked down at him, Deidara looked up a blush soon appearing on his face.

"Tell me what was so great about your dream that it woke me up." Sasori says.

"No, I don't have to tell you…" Deidara replied looking away from the puppeteer.

Sasori smirked and snaked his hand inside Deidara's shorts making the blonde gasp as he started to stroke him.

"S-Sa…Sori…W-What do…You think you're doing?!" Deidara questions.

"Giving you what you want, Dei-chan." Sasori replied as his lips moved along Deidara's neck kissing it giving it small love bites.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about…" Deidara replied.

Sasori pulled away and moved off Deidara's bed, he was ready to walk off when he stopped his back faced away from Deidara who looked at him.

"Let's just say I heard you in the middle of the night moaning my name." Sasori says.

Deidara's eyes went wide, he blushed redder. "S-Sasori…I…I don't know what to say…Except why you wanted me to tell you when you already knew, Hm?"

"I wanted to see if you could tell me, but you were just scared." Sasori replies as he starts to walk off again.

"Sasori, Wait." Deidara says as he stood up.

Sasori turned to Deidara staring at him. Deidara didn't speak or move.

"Come on, I don't like to be waiting…" Sasori snaps slightly.

Deidara leaped into Sasori wrapping his arms around the red-haired puppet kissing him passionately, Sasori kissed the blond back wrapping his arms around the artist's waist as the two collapsed onto Deidara's bed.

"I want you, Danna. I have for a long time." Deidara says.

Sasori says nothing and removes Deidara's purple shirt tossing it, He kisses the blonde again, his tongue slipping into Deidara's mouth, Their tongues soon start to dance into each other's mouths fighting for dominance, Sasori won the battle, His hands roamed the blondes body, He pulled away from the kiss and soon kissed down Deidara's chest, one of his hands brushed one of Deidara's erect nipples, Sasori smirked as he took the nub into his hands twirling it around with his fingers twisting it making the blond moan and wither under him.

Sasori's mouth latched onto the other nipple swirling his tongue around the nub sucking on the erect nipple as he played with the other, Deidara bucked into him. Sasori pulled away. His hands soon roamed the blondes lightly tanned body, His hand slipping into Deidara's black shorts touching him making the blonde bomber melt under his touch.

"W-Wait!" Deidara shouts.

"What, Deidara?" Sasori questions pulling away from the brat.

"Who said you could be seme?" Deidara questions.

"I did and your dream did." Sasori replies kissing down Deidara's neck.

"You really think I'd go down without a fight?" Deidara questions.

"Actually the way you were melting under my touch…Yes." Sasori answers.

Deidara struggled under Sasori to switch their positions only for Sasori to use his puppeteer skills and made his little wires tie around Deidara's hands pinning him to the bed.

"Much better…You were starting to annoy me with your struggling." Sasori says as he slipped Deidara's bottoms off.

"S-Sasori." Deidara says.

"What, Deidara?" Sasori asks.

"It's not fair, I'm the only one naked and your fully clothed…" Deidara says childishly.

"Well…Life isn't always fair, Dei-Chan." Sasori replied as he bent to kiss Deidara's hand's mouth hands.

"Don't cry to me when my hands bite you, Yeah." Deidara says.

Sasori slowly testing he stick his tongue inside the mouth hand, the mouth reacted by kissing Sasori back, its tongue doing the same as Sasori's, Deidara blushed at the sight, He moaned out when he felt Sasori touch his harden member, stroking it.

"S-Stop…UN." Deidara moans.

Sasori pulled away from the hand and stared at Deidara, His eyes filled with lust, He continued his motions on Deidara's member.

"Last I thought you wanted this, Dei-Chan. You really want me to stop now?" Sasori questions as he soon thrusted two of his lubricated fingers inside the blonde he groaned below him then soon moaned out as soon as the red-haired boy above him moved his fingers.

"N-No….Don't…Stop." Deidara moans.

"That's what I thought." Sasori whispers into Deidara's ear as he nibbled on it playfully.

"Please…Untie my hands…" Deidara replies.

"Are you going to play nicely, Deidara?" Sasori asks.

"Yeah." He says as he looked up at Sasori who was untying the wire that bounded the loud mouthed blonde. Deidara soon reached for Sasori ripping his gray t-shirt off tossing it somewhere in the room, He kissed Sasori passionately.

Sasori kissed the blonde back as he thrusted his fingers inside Deidara, Deidara moaned into the kiss. Sasori pulled away as well as pulled his fingers out. He then removed the last of his garments tossing them away.

He positioned himself in front of Deidara's entrance, He prodded it teasingly before moving himself inside the blonde who bit his lip to not scream out for he didn't want the Akatsuki hearing him, if they haven't already…Sasori stayed still so he wouldn't hurt the blonde

"Move, Damn it." Deidara snaps.

"Still snappy as ever…" Sasori says as he began to move inside the blonde picking up a rhythm right away making the blonde bomber moan out in ecstasy, He snaked his arms around the puppeteer holding on to him.

Sasori gripped Deidara's hips to get a better angle, which making him thrust into Deidara's prostate making the blonde groan shivers going up his spine as his back arched up in the motion. Sasori grabbed Deidara's neglected member stroking it along with his thrusts making the blonde go crazy with the friction which soon made the bomber come to a finish.

Sasori continued to thrust inside the blonde, soon making himself release inside him. He stayed inside him still, the two Akatsuki member panted heavily looking into each other's eyes, Sasori regaining his strength pulled out and lay next to his partner. Deidara pulled the blanket up to cover the two boys, they laid close together.

"So…." Deidara speaks up breaking the silent.

"So what?" Sasori asks looking down at the blonde who had now rested his head on his chest.

"Does this mean we're together, together, or what, Hm?" Deidara questions.

"You think about that. If you can." Sasori says with a small snicker.

"I can think, don't insult my intelligence. And I say we're together, together." Deidara replies kissing Sasori's chest lovingly.

A small smile spread across Sasori's lips as he wrapped his arms around his blonde holding him close as the two fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day arrived, Deidara was sitting out in the living room flipping through channels boredly, and No one was around. Soon enough the loud Jashin lover Hidan had lazily sat on the couch, he wrapped an arm around Deidara's neck pulling him closer with a big grin.

"So?" Hidan says.

Deidara glares at the white-haired Jashin praising boy. "So what, Hm?"

"So how was the sex?" Hidan questions.

Deidara blushes and pushes him away standing up staring down at him while he smirked.

"Wipe that stupid smile of your face, How dare you ask me that question?!" Deidara shouts.

"Oh Sasori! I think you need to give the blonde lunatic his morning screw!" Hidan shouts.

Deidara jumps on him grabbing his shirt tugging on him angrily. "You shut up, it's none of your business and I don't need a morning screw thank you very much. You're so annoying, I wish I could blow your ass up but noooo our leader needs your pathetic ass."

"You wouldn't be able to, the world needs a strong and sexy ass like me." Hidan smirks.

Sasori strolled into the room staring at the situation, He walked away going into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Oh look your lover boy went to the kitchen." Hidan says.

Deidara instantly dropped Hidan, going to the kitchen, he casually leaned against the counter while Sasori drank the milk out of the carton, and Sasori put it away and looked at Deidara.

"Deidara why are you staring at me like that?" Sasori questions.

Deidara happily threw his arms around Sasori's neck shouting his name, Sasori just stood there slightly annoyed.

"Deidara, Don't shout…I just woke up." Sasori says.

Deidara pulled away and stood there looking at Sasori. "Sorry, Un."

"Its fine, Dei-Chan." Sasori replies heading back to his room, Deidara following behind him.

"Have fun, fucking!" Hidan shouts.

Once Sasori and Deidara returned to their room, Sasori stripped of his pajamas and put on his normal attire, "I'm going to work on my puppets…" He turned around to see Deidara was laying on the bed looking up at him.

Deidara growled before straightening up, he jumped up from the bed standing up, his fists bawled up angrily.

"Really, you want to work on those puppets again, if you love those puppets so much why don't you don't just go fuck them, Hm?" Deidara snaps.

"Deidara, why don't you come with me?" Sasori suggests.

"Come with you, Why should I, so I can watch you work on those hunks of garbage!" Deidara shouts as he was slipping his clothing off slipping on his normal attire.

Sasori walked off, Deidara followed him going into his shop. Deidara leaned against the table, Sasori closed the door before going to the table picking his puppet he was working on up from the cabinet.

A couple of minutes passed, Deidara was already bored out of his mind just sitting there doing nothing, He was sitting in a chair watching Sasori, and He smirked.

"Sasori-Danna, you should take a break, you've worked hard on those puppets." Deidara says.

"I don't take breaks, Dei-Chan." Sasori replies.

"Play with me for a bit, Un." Deidara says walking up to the red-haired boy who was still working

"I don't have time." Sasori says.

Deidara wrapped his arms around the red-haired boy's waist from behind, he leaned into him kissing down his neck, sucking on the flesh slightly.

"Deidara, what are you doing?" Sasori questions.

"If you can't play with me…Then I'll play with you…I mean I do need to repay you for last night, Hm." Deidara says his hands roaming up Sasori's shirt.

"D-Deidara…That isn't necessary." Sasori replies.

"Oh well…I'm bored and I need to entertain myself with something…" Deidara whispers as he nips Sasori's ear playfully.

Sasori placed his now fixed puppet away, He turned to the blonde giving the blonde a questioning look, Sasori kissed the blonde, Deidara kissed back.

Sasori flipped Deidara around placing him on the work table wrapping his arms around his waist kissing him passionately, Deidara wrapped his around Sasori's neck. The two soon shed their clothes leaving them completely naked. Sasori laid Deidara on the table getting on top of him, he kissed down his chest before coming across Deidara's hard nipples, and he took one of the nubs into his mouth sucking on it while twirling his tongue around it earning a small moan from the blonde. His hand then took the other one twirling it in his other hand.

Deidara gasped at the touch, Sasori pulled away from his sensitive nipples, he looked at the seams that were keeping the mouth on his chest closed, He smirked and ripped them out making the blood wince at the pain, Sasori touched the mouth making sure it wouldn't bite him, the mouth being sweet licked his hand. Sasori smiled before bending down to it, he slipped his tongue inside it, the two tongue's danced around, and Deidara looked down blushing slightly at how awkward but it felt good it was.

"Sasori…Hurry up, un." Deidara says.

"As you wish, Dei-Chan…But remember it may hurt because you're not prepared… " Sasori whispers into his ear as he positions his length to Deidara's entrance.

"I don't care, un…" Deidara replies.

Sasori pushes into him with one go making the blonde scream out in pain, Sasori kisses Deidara's forehead calming him.

"M-Move…Sasori-Danna…" Deidara orders.

Sasori takes no time and thrusts in and going back into the blonde slamming into him hard making the blonde bomber gasp, he picked up a pace going fast. Deidara dug his nails into Sasori's shoulder's moaning out as Sasori moved inside him. He hit that special spot inside him making him see stars, He moaned out loudly. Sasori grabbed Deidara's member stroking it along with his thrusts. Deidara moaned out Sasori's cumming onto his chest and his own.

Sasori thrusted into him a couple of times before feeling the walls tighten on his member making him release inside the blonde. The two panting heavily, Sasori pulled out and laid next to Deidara on the huge table.

"Y-You're lucky I finished my puppets, Deidara." Sasori says regaining some energy.

"W-Why were you in such a hurry to finish them, Hm?" Deidara questions looking over at his partner and lover he loved so much.

"Because, we have a mission in a week….To capture the 1 tails." Sasori replies getting up gathering his clothes putting them on.

He threw Deidara's his, Deidara gathered his slipping them on as well. "About time we get a serious mission, I was starting to think our leader didn't think we were strong enough."

"Oh Deidara…He thought you weren't strong enough, He thought you'd kill yourself on the first try but I talked to him and he agreed to let us go." Sasori says.

"You think I'm going to die young still don't you!" Deidara shouts.

"Come on Dei, Let's take a shower." Sasori says changing the question.

"Say it!" Deidara shouts.

Sasori walks off, Deidara follows him.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of days passed, it was now a week. Sasori and Deidara had gone on their mission, they already succeeded on capturing the one tails Gaara. They were sitting in the hideout, Deidara sitting on the dead corpse of Gaara and Sasori next to him in his puppet Hiruko.

"Well that mission was a success…now we just wait for the barking Jinjuriki to show up and we can capture him and kill his friends... What do you say after this we take a nice long shower together, Sasori my man?" Deidara says.

"We will see, Deidara…I hate waiting." Sasori replies.

"I cannot wait till this is over, then I can rip that puppet off of you and see your true sexy form." Deidara says smirking.

"Oh Deidara…What am I going to do with you with your teen sexuality…" Sasori says.

"Take care of me, Love me, and Fuck me, Hm?" Deidara replies.

Before Sasori could reply the door had gotten burst through, there stood a guy with silver hair, an old woman, a girl with pink that could be cotton candy hair but highly doubtful, and a blonde angrily looking boy who immediately started shout at them.

"Well I take it that, the Jinkuriki, the first one to bark, Heh." Deidara says.

"You get off of him you piece of shit, Give back Gaara!" He yells.

"Listen kid…He's dead, the moment the Jinjuriki was sucked out of him the life this boy had gone, and it's time to move on." Deidara says.

That shut the blonde up, he soon only began to yell again ready to attack only for the company he had held him off.

Deidara looked at Sasori longingly before making a clay bird that held Gaara in its mouth, he jumped onto it

"Heh, well if you want him then you'll have to chase me, Yeah." Deidara says flying off.

Sasori watched Deidara go, along with the Jinjurki and the sliver haired man. Chiyo and the girl, Sakura had stayed back to fight him.

The fight went on, Sasori ended up breaking out of Hikuro. The pink haired girl yelled at him to tell her about Orochimaru.

"If you defeat me, I'll tell you everything little girl." Sasori says.

Sakura succeeded, she killed the red-haired boy. In his last words he told her everything.

Deidara had gotten beaten as well, his other arm got blown off as well thanks to Kakashi. Deidara had left the scene leaving the rest to give up and focus on Gaara.

Deidara got to the hideout, He got greeted by Kakazu and Zetsu, Zetsu was holding up both of Deidara's arms. Kakazu grabbed them and led Deidara to the recovering room where he started to sow them back on.

"Ah that was a long battle…I can't wait to see Sasori." Deidara says happily.

Kakazu went quiet as he finished sowing Deidara's arms. Deidara looked at him slightly usually Kakazu would have replied to that. Hidan burst into the room.

"Deidara, I just heard about Sasori, I'm so sorry!" Hidan shouts hugging the blonde.

Deidara's eyes go wide, he pushes Hidan away jumping up from his seat. "What happened?"

"You didn't tell him, Kakazu?" Hidan questions.

"Hidan, What happened, Tell me?!" Deidara shouts.

Hidan not able to speak stayed silent this only made the blonde angrier. He clenched his fists ready to walk out the room. "I'll find out myself, Hm."

Deidara walked down the hall soon running to his room, he about to go in when Itachi pulled him away stopping him. Deidara looked up at Itachi with a glare.

"Move, I want to see Sasori." Deidara snaps.

"I can't let you go in there…" Itachi replies.

"Get out of my way before I blow you up." Deidara snaps.

"Deidara…there's no easy way to say this but Sasori died." Itachi says.

"Y-You're lying, this is a sick joke Itachi, Sasori's alive!" Deidara yells angrily feeling tears sting at the corner of his eyes.

"I'm afraid I'm not lying…" Itachi replies walking off.

Konan walked out of the room with a bag of Sasori's belongings, she looked at Deidara sorrowfully. Deidara looked back at her, his heart breaking into a million pieces as he saw the blue haired girl walk off with the bag of his belongings, He knew Itachi wasn't lying, he just didn't want to believe it, his Danna wasn't alive anymore.

Deidara stood by the door hesitate to go inside, He took a deep breath before twisting the knob before going inside. He stood there in the dark looking at Sasori's side, empty, and clean. It looked as if no one had ever been there, He saw a note on the table, he walked over and picked it up and laid on Sasori's bed reading it, tears fell from his eyes as he read it.

_**Dear Deidara,**_

_**If you're reading this then that means I have died. Wow…My brat actually made it through the mission heh...Anyway... Don't feel bad for me, Deidara. Just remember I was happy, honored and happy to be your partner, your friend, your lover. You made me happy Deidara. I would have loved to live with you forever...but my time had come. I will always love you Dei-chan, I will cherish our time together as should you. I want to tell you are a great artist don't ever second guess yourself, you as well are a work of art. I'll be waiting for you in heaven or hell but don't join me too soon... I love you Deidara my partner**_

_**-Sasori**_

Deidara laid there holding the piece of paper gazing at it over and over, his tears fell as he sobbed loudly, he held the letter close as he wrapped his arms crossing them crawling into a ball.

"Sasori...Why...Why did you have to die on me..." Deidara says.

He spoke of Sasori's name over and over again, crying himself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple weeks had passed since Sasori's death, Deidara had become more depressed, not himself. Hidan tried to cheer him up with his lame jokes, didn't work. Itachi pitched in to pick a fight. Didn't work. Kakazu offered him money, He only ripped it up. Kisame showed him his pet fish, Deidara only flushed it down the toilet.

Deidara walked down the hall to his room, he dreaded going there because it was empty, and He hated walking past the workshop because he knew Sasori wouldn't be there. Lately he had slept on the couch because he didn't want to face his empty room. He was told he couldn't sleep there anymore for that was a living room not a bedroom.

He got to his room putting his hand onto the knob dreading opening it, he sighed before turning it going in only he didn't like what he saw. Deidara saw a boy, he was wearing an orange swirly mask, some black clothing. He was laying on Sasori's bed which had new sheets that were orange with black on them.

"H-Hello I'm Tobi, I'm your new partner!" Tobi shouts.

"No you're not, who let you in here, Hm?" Deidara questions.

"I-I'm D-Deidara…L-Leader gave me a key for I sleep here now." Tobi answers.

Deidara leaves the room closing the door, he went to Pein's headquarters, he didn't bother to knock he just barraged in.

"I knew I would be expecting you, Deidara." Pein says with a sigh.

"Why is there a clown in my room, Hm?" Deidara questions.

"Tobi…Is your new partner…He'll be resting their from now on." Pein replies.

"I don't want a partner, my partner died, I refuse to work with him." Deidara snaps.

"Deidara, you need to accept Sasori is gone…Tobi is your partner now." Pein says.

"I don't need a partner, I can fend for myself!" Deidara shouts.

"I'm sorry, Deidara. This organization is a two-man team. Deal with it." Pein replies.

"Gahhh!" Deidara shouts.

"Deidara please return to your room." Konan speaks up.

"I will…I hate this place…Un." Deidara snaps leaving the room slamming the door.

Deidara soon returned to his room, he saw Tobi where he was before, Deidara only glared at him before going to his side of the room and sat on his bed facing the wall.

"D-Deidara…A-Are you okay?" Tobi questions.

"Leave me alone, I refuse to work with you…Un." Deidara snaps.

"Waahh….Deidara…Why you hate me…?" Tobi cries.

"I don't even know you….I just refuse to work with you for reasons of my own…" Deidara replies.

"Sasori-Senpai…Deidara…I know he was your partner but…I'm sorry he died…But life goes on…I'm willing to work with you if you accept me." Tobi says.

Deidara sighs and turns to face Tobi. "I can try…"

Tobi leaps off his bed pouncing onto Deidara hugging him. "Yay, Tobi is accepted!"

"Get off me, Tobi! You're heavy!" Deidara shouts.

"Ohhh…I'm sorry Senpai!" Tobi replies scattering from him.

"You're annoying…" Deidara says staring at the orange masked man.

"And you're blonde, Can I call you Barbie?" Tobi questions.

"No, I'm a man. " Deidara replies.

"Even better!" Tobi shouts.

"I don't know what you mean but whatever, UN." Deidara says sitting there.


End file.
